1 C4NT SL33P
by fruiTmajik
Summary: Terezi's powers, as the Seer of Mind, haven't been revealed. So what happens when she gets a vision, and it's the worst one she could ever possibly imagine? Karkat3Terezi. Sadstuck, fluff. I would love to be flamed if it means reviews. I do not own MSPA.


**This was originally a roleplay concept that I've been guilty of reusing. Aaaand reusing. And then wringing out and reusing. It's so fluffy, and so sad.**

** Why am I such a sucker for this. Whyy.**

**Anyways, the fangirl is going to close this author's note by saying she doesn't own anything, dear Jegus, don't sue me Hussie, you already own my soul, what else do you want.**

It was late. Karkat wasn't exactly keeping track, but he knew it was an hour when usually he was the only one awake, besides maybe Kanaya. Fucking rainbow drinkers. He was leaning back in a chair in his respiteblock, tapping his claws on the desk as his shitty computer booted up. It wasn't uncommon for him to be in a position exactly like this one at a time as ungodly as this. In fact, it was more likely to happen than not. So with all this considered, it was understandable when he almost jumped from his seat when he heard the steel door creak open.

He swore loudly, and then turned to see who it was.

Terezi cast a long shadow from the light in the hallway into Karkat's respiteblock, an oversized tee shirt hanging loose on her frame, hair in disarray (more so than usual), and her cane and glasses absent. She stood there, sightless eyes directed at the far wall. They shone as if she had just been crying.

"OH, GOG. SHIT. WHAT." Karkat got up and crossed over to her in four long strides, stopping about two feet away from her.

"1 C4N'T SL33P." Terezi informed him in a surprisingly dull voice.

Karkat suppressed a groan, though his beatpump seemed idiotically loud.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO. IT'S NOT LIKE I DO MUCH FUCKING SLEEPING ANYWAYS. GO LAY DOWN SOMEWHERE AND COUNT ALL THE FUCKS I DON'T GIVE."

Terezi didn't look pleased. Her usual psychotic grin was gone, replaced with a blank stare. It was almost eerie.

"K4RK4T WOULD YOU STOP TH4T."

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON'T WANT MY HELP? FUCK." He demanded.

"NO, 1 4M S4Y1NG 1'M NOT 1N TH3 MOOD TO D34L W1TH YOU PR3T3ND1NG NOT TO C4R3."

That stopped him in his tracks. Karkat found his mouth wide open, and then realized that he probably looked like an idiot. He closed his mouth, and then reached out to take her hand. He pulled her into the room and over to a rough pile of shit expressly for the purpose of Terezi sitting on it. It was comprised mostly of Scalemates and pillows, though it was more comfortable than that shitty horn pile Sollux and Feferi were always making everyone else in earshot _un_comfortable in. She stumbled with him, obviously tired. And upset. Shit. He lowered himself to the floor and brought her with him.

"NOW, WHAT IS YOUR SHITTY GOG DAMN REASON FOR BEING UNABLE TO GO TO PROSPIT. BESIDES THE FACT THAT PROSPIT WAS DESTROYED AND YOU CAN'T DO THAT SHIT ANYWAYS." He did his best to not sound too gentle.

And then without warning, Terezi collapsed onto his chest and began to cry.

Awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a sort of half-assed way, with her gripping him with a vicelike squeeze, and his just kind of there, rubbing her upper back in a very wrigglerish and stupid kind of way. But he didn't really care, actually. Even if it was weird.

"1M SORRY," Terezi managed to gasp out between shaky, choking sobs. Not the kind of wailing, whiny sob. A "holy shit, I'm afraid, and I don't even want to make noise because that might make it worse," kind of way. "1M B31NG STUP1D. STUP1D, STUP1D, S1LLY." She continued to cling to him, though, and there was no stemming to the flow of her tears.

"NO, YOU'RE PROBABLY FUCKING NOT," Karkat couldn't quite sound angry and comforting at the same time, which sucked. "LOOK, IT'S REALLY FUCKING WEIRD, BUT YOU'RE PROBABLY THE MOST SANE ONE HERE SOMETIMES. WHICH IS REALLY FUCKING SAD, BUT STILL, YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS SHIT FOR NO REASON."

The blind troll pulled back, and looked at him with wide eyes. Karkat stared into them, and even though he knew she wasn't looking at him, it felt like she was, like they were sitting there like fucking sappy morons staring into each other's eyes. And gogdammit, he liked it. Even with her eyes scarred red, she was… beautiful.

"1 H4D 4 …DR34M." She explained slowly.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He demanded.

"4 V1S1ON." She frowned deeper, if that was possible, and closed her ruined eyes, so fucking brilliant and even fascinating, and oh gog why was he even thinking about that.

"WHAT'S SO FUCKING TERRIBLE ABOUT THAT?"

"…YOU D13D 1N 1T."

It took a moment for this to sink in. Karkat was, of course, a certain amount of shocked. He sat there, frozen, staring still at Terezi's pale gray face, lit up only by the light shining through the open door, and his shitty computer screen. The effect made her almost literally glow.

"LOOK. FUCK. I'M HERE." He finally said.

"1 KNOW." She sighed, and squeezed against him tighter.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY SO FUCKING MUCH, IT'S NOT LIKE I'M ACTUALLY IMPORTANT OR ANY SHIT LIKE THAT. I MEAN, I'M THE FUCKING WORST LEADER EVER, AND I CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF ELEVEN FUCKING IDIOTS WHO-"

Terezi's expression shut him up. And then, suddenly, she was acting a lot more serious and mature than she could achieve on accident on a good day.

"NUBBY, 1 DON'T W4NT YOU TO D13 4NYW4YS. 4ND YOU R34LLY 4R3 1MPORT4NT, 1N 4 W4Y. B3C4US3 1 WOULDN'T W4NT TO H4V3 MY M4T3SPR1T D13, WOULD 1?"

Karkat had no words for this. Instead of being a blubbering fuckass, he closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, letting the stupid fucking tenderness speak for him.

Gog, he hoped that things could stay this way.

**If you review, it will make me happy. So very, very happy. You don't even know.**


End file.
